


[Fanart] Savitar/Barry moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [35]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Doppelcest, Embedded Images, Fanart, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Kink, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Self-cest, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Assorted moodboards for Savitar/Barry.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Savitar
Series: Fanart [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517924
Kudos: 10





	1. All The Difference (Angels & Demons AU)

**All The Difference** (Angels & Demons AU)

* * *

In The Heavenly War, Bartholomew couldn’t pick a side and so he was split in two, made angel _and_ one of the fallen.

That unfortunate disgraced fragment of his soul becomes the angel of death, while the other Barry gets to keep his station in heaven. Baptized in fire, and viciously marked as one of hell’s own to spite his previous ambivalence, he’s forced to renounce all of who he was and take on a new name: Savitar.

His doubts were rooted in concern for his charges, wanting to do away with the arbitrary restrictions that prevented him from helping those who suffered, but even now, as a demon, he finds they have to follow rules. As above, so below. Duty is the only thing he’s left with, considered a traitor and shunned by the rest of the hell. But he’s faster than anything or anyone - he prides himself on the fact that _no one_ escapes death. He is swift and unforgiving, sticking resolutely to The Plan that he’s learnt all too well is futile to resist. 

Barry is similarly shunned, though the heavenly bodies do so in a different manner. They’re stiffly formal, distancing themselves from him with civility and a barrier of regulation. The time he spends in heaven is marred with their unreasonable expectations and constant disappointment in him. Heaven’s love starts to feel like empty words, making his task on Earth his only solace. In his effective exile, he constantly chases after humans, known to them as the angel of love, Cupid. Giving the miracle of love to all, except himself.

The few humans he allows himself to grow attached to over the years always succumb to the inevitable – to Savitar. He despises Savitar for snatching away people’s loved ones with no quarter given, no leniency to allow precious seconds to say their goodbyes. His actions twist Barry’s gift into the exquisite torture of grief for those left behind. He hates Savitar so much more than he can comprehend; as a part of himself he can’t reconcile, even after aeons.

The divine plan turns out to have a strange sense of humor, because Barry is tricked into aiming an arrow at Savitar. Of course, Savitar _is_ fast and it only grazes him. But now, after millennia of avoidance, they are drawn back to each other. Unable to thwart the miracle performed, they must figure out how to find balance and love their soul in its entirety. Because even though they are split, neither is wholly good or wholly evil, an imperfect split agreed as a punishment; for Barry delivers the heartbreak of love and Savitar has in him the mercy of death.

* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/623839705351503872/dctv-moodboards-savibarry-all-the-difference).


	2. Chapter 2

**love/hate & kink**

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/623998767450996736/dctv-moodboards-savibarry-lovehate-kink).


End file.
